The Bloody Gundam
by ShadowGundam16
Summary: The mysterious Hephaestus group is hired in case of some or all the G-Weapons being stolen. With them, they bring a powerful Gundam and a mysterious pilot. That Gundam and its pilot join the Archangel to rectify the wrong. Enter, the Bloody Gundam, as it attempts to fulfill its mission. OCxLacus, KiraxFlay, AthrunxCagalli Rating may change later in story.


**Heliopolis-Underground MS Hangar**

A small group of scientists hustle to get the machine up and running before the colony is completely destroyed.

"Does anyone know the status of the Strike, Buster, Duel, Blitz and Aegis G-Weapons?" Dr. William Baylee asked. He was a man of average height with a rounded figure and glasses resting on his pudgy face. Sweat caked his forehead and matted his brown hair as he wiped it from his bloodshot black eyes. His usually pristine white labcoat was now dirtied with dirt, grime and sweat stains. His blue shirt was soaked as well. Dirt stains and other messes on his khaki pants were visible from where he had fallen and skidded from the explosions. He had also somehow lost a shoe.

One scientist spoke up with a viewpad in his hand. "Ummm, Buster, Duel and Blitz are all out of range and are confirmed stolen. Aegis is now confirmed stolen as well. The Strike is fighting the ZAFT Forces, so it may not be commandeered."

Dr. Baylee nodded at the man. "How soon 'til the Ares is up and running?"

"Not long now sir," another scientist spoke up. "You can actually get Mr. Sterne from his holding cell."

"I'll do it," Baylee said, turning on his heel and heading down a side corridor. "It's not like he listens to you people anyway…" he muttered to himself.

Arriving at the room, Dr. Baylee ripped his card key from around his neck and slid it into the reader. The red light flashed green and he went in.

The holding cell was small, about the size of a medium-sized closet. On the room's single bed lay a boy who appeared to be 16 years old. His black hair was of a medium-length and was brushed down. Through his bangs, he regarded the older scientist with gold-flecked, ice blue orbs.

"Sterne, it is just as she predicted. ZAFT has stolen nearly all of the prototypes." Dr. Baylee informed him.

"You want me to assist the last one, correct?" Sterne asked rhetorically.

"Yes, that is correct," Dr. Baylee motioned toward the hangar with his hand. "If you'll come with me, I'll explain the situation."

Sterne got up, revealing his attire: a black muscle shirt with gray jeans, red sneakers, black and red fingerless gloves and an unzipped, vest –style hoodie. He matched the Doctor's pace as they moved to the hangar.

"Early this afternoon, ZAFT forces infiltrated Heliopolis and obtained four out of five of the prototypes. As per Her prediction, you are to follow and assist the fifth G-Weapon and recapture, if it's possible. If not, just get the data on those machines and take care of them anyway you see fit." Dr. Baylee instructed.

As they entered into the hangar, the other scientists were waiting for them.

"The Ares is ready to go, but you don't have much time. Our external cameras have shown GINN entering with D-pack weaponry." A scientist called.

Sterne wasted no time and strode across the catwalk and hopped into his machine's cockpit. Everything was warmed up and his personal OS was up and running.

"Good luck Mr. Sterne!" One of the scientists yelled.

"WAIT!" Baylee yelled. "Don't forget to grab Crate 3 before you head out!"

Sterne nodded and shut his cockpit. With a flip of a switch, his dull gray mobile suit changed colors as its Phase Shift Armor came to life. The machine was mostly crimson, red and black with gray on its exposed joints and hand plugs.

Sterne turned the machine to the open launch space. Right next to the opening, marked in huge white letters, was Crate 3. He grabbed it along with the Basic Pack and activated his thrusters and verniers to launch.

* * *

When he got topside however, the place looked like hell and he could clearly see a whole blown in the colony and what appeared to be the Strike fall through.

"Lovely," Sterne commented, before he aimed Ares' head at the side of the colony immediately to his right.

The CIWS shredded the glass enough to allow Sterne to kick through it and blast out into space.

Nearly going full speed, Sterne watched as the colony blew up.

"Goodbye Dr. Baylee and the others…I'll be sure to let Her know what a wonderful job you did…" Sterne said, bowing his head for a moment.

After his brief time of grief, Sterne turned his radar on. Almost immediately, it caught on to the Archangel's unique signal.

Sterne aimed the machine in that direction and after a while, came across the Archangel.

Sterne whistled appreciatively. "I have to admit, it's beautiful."

* * *

On the Archangel, things were a different matter.

"Unknown Mobile Suit approaching from in front of us Captain!" Sai Argyle yells out.

"Is it an enemy?" Murrue Ramius mutters.

"The mobile suit is sending a request for a transmission. It's flashing friendly signals," Mirallia says from her position. She spun around in her chair to face Murrue. "Do we accept it?"

Murrue looked to her XO, Natarle Badgiruel. The dark-haired woman didn't know what to decide either.

"Mobile suit is in visual range, bringing it up on screen," another person called out and a window popped up on the main screen. It showed a sinister crimson MS with two large crates under its arms.

"Is that a G-Weapon?!" Murrue yelled. "Connect us to the pilot!" she commanded

A smaller window popped up alongside the first, showing a young black-haired boy with gold-flecked ice blue eyes. "This is the prototype warship Archangel correct?" he asked.

"Yes it is," Murrue asked. Before she could speak, the boy spoke up again.

"Great! May I have permission to board please?" he asked.

"You may, but you will be escorted to my office for questioning, understand?" Murrue asked sternly.

"No problem," he said before cutting off the transmission.

"Open the port hangar," she ordered before leaving the bridge, Natarle in tow. "Let's go greet this mystery G-Weapon pilot."

* * *

The Ares touched down next to the Strike and stacked both crates next to it. Opening up the cockpit, Sterne came to ground level on a zip-line. There to greet him were three people: a pretty, brown-haired woman, a pretty black-haired woman and a blonde man.

"My name is Murrue Ramius. If you'll follow me," the brown-haired EA soldier led him to her office. When they entered, Murrue motioned for him to sit while she went behind the desk and took her own seat. The black-haired woman stood to her right, while the blonde man stood to Sterne's left.

"As I have said earlier, I am Murrue Ramius and I am the Captain of the Archangel. To my right is Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, my second in command, and to your left is Lieutenant Mu La Flaga." Murrue introduced everyone. "What is your name?"

The teenager smirked. "My name is Kova Sterne. My reason for being here is simple: in the event that any numbers of prototypes were not in EA's hands, I would be sent out to…_correct_ the wrong." He explained.

Murrue was a little confused. "Who sent you and why do you know of the prototypes?"

Kova's smirk turned into a grin. "_One for base and one for speed, one for stealth and one for artillery, then the fifth was made to be adjustable, but the sixth however…that depends on if the first five are in line…_"

"Stop talking in riddles and answer the Captain's questions!" Natarle shouted, slamming her hands on the desk.

Kova was smiling now. "I was hired by the Earth Alliance. I work for a Private Military Company called, 'Hephaestus.' We were briefed on the prototypes and all their abilities as they were being built. My machine however is their…_failsafe_ for lack of a better word. The Ares was built to match and counter the other five should the need arise."

"I've never heard of this," Murrue said, searching Nova's eyes.

"It was supposed to be kept to top brass…and if things went according to plan, you never would have," Kova stated, looking a little bored.

"What is the Ares? Is it another G-Weapon?" Murrue asked, breaking the temporary silence.

"Yes, the Ares was built to combine certain aspects of all five G-Weapons." The rooms three other occupants all gasped. "That is why it was given the task to recapture or, in worst case, destroy whatever G-Weapons were stolen. I do know my targets are the Buster, Blitz, Aegis and Duel.

"Anyway, my mission parameters are to assist whatever G-Weapon remains in the EA's hands until the others are back or gone." Kova said, raising an eyebrow at the end. "I guess that means I'll be operating off the Archangel until my mission is completed."

Murrue nodded, still reeling from the revelation of the Ares' power. "Mu, do you mind showing him around the ship?"

Mu gave her a two-finger salute and a grin. "Can do Captain." He clapped Kova on the shoulder. "Come on Kova, I'll take you to all the hotspots."

"What hotspots, we're on a warship floating through space?" Kova said, laughing as he followed Mu out of the office.

"What do you think Natarle?" Murrue asked her XO.

The other woman came to a quick decision. "It wouldn't hurt to have another G-Weapon around, especially if it is as powerful as Kova claims." She finally responded.

"I agree," Murrue nodded. _'But is Kova a Coordinator like Kira or a Natural like Mu?'_

* * *

Kova found himself, abandoned by Mu and watching a group of teenagers from Heliopolis.

One of them spotted him. She was a pretty light brown haired with ocean blue orbs. She waved him over.

Kova sighed to himself before making his way over.

"Hi, my name is Mirallia Haw. You were the one who made that transmission earlier right? She asked.

"Yeah that was me. My name is Nova Sterne by the way," he added.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you…This is Sai Argyle, Tolle Koenig, Flay Allster, Kuzzey Buskirk and Kira Yamato."

Kova greeted them each with a smile and a wave.

"Was that a Gundam, like Kira's you were piloting?" Kuzzey asked.

"Uh, yeah…It's called the Ares," He answered.

"Are you a Coordinator too?" Flay asked in a deceptively quiet voice.

Kova's eyebrow rose. "I don't know what I am, and I don't care." He told her.

She got up from the table and stormed off. Kova watched as Sai got up to chase her, he even caught Kira watching and looking like he wanted to get up and run after her too.

"Does anyone know where we're headed?" Kova asks the table.

"To the Eurasian Federation Base, Artemis," Tolle supplied.

Kova shivered. "Gross…" he muttered.

"What does that mean?" Mirallia asked.

"You'll find out soon enough…" Kova muttered before the intercoms blared to life.

"All Hands to stations. We are nearing Artemis. Kira, Lieutenant La Flaga and Kova are to wait in their machines," Natarle's voice rang out.

Kova glared holes at the intercom. "Who the hell do they think they are giving me orders?"

An explosion rocked the ship. "ALL HANDS, LEVEL ONE BATTLESTATIONS! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY THE FOUR STOLEN G-WEAPONS!"

Kova ran to the hangar. "Well well, you get to have your first combat after all huh Ares?"

* * *

Kova was in his machine, already having most of the OS warmed up and ready to go. He checked over the Weapons Panel. "Hmm, Igelstellung check; four beam sabers, check; "Gleipnir" Piercer Lock, online; two six-barrel missile pods, check." He looked over at another panel. "Mirage Colloid? Baylee, you fat old bastard." He laughed.

Kova maneuvered the Ares to open the Basic Pack. Inside was a beam rifle like the Aile Strike's, but its stock is longer. Next to it laid a special shield, made out of the same material as Ares' armor but with the same design as the Duel's or, again, the Aile Strike's.

Kova attached the shield to Ares' left arm and equipped the beam rifle with the right. He turned on his radio in time to hear Kira launch in the Aile Striker, and the order for him to move to the catapult.

"Kova Sterne, GAT-X495 Ares, I'm off!" With that, the crimson Gundam launched out to the battlefield.

_**What do you think?**_


End file.
